Natalia in AweLand
by ImmaRussiaTaco
Summary: What Happens when a non-Hetalian chooses what characters should be swapped with, for a Hetalian to write? Chaos. Thats what. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello (^W^) First fan-fiction uploaded, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Put any Ideas you might have in your review. :) not promising anything about using the Idea, but hey. Hetalia.**

"Every girl wants a knight to save them, wearing dazzling armor riding a majestic horse. Then ride off into the beautiful sunset after a mighty dragon had been slain. And all fairy tales start with the girls in some unfortunate place in life. But, what about girls who are curious? the girls who live in their heads? With themselves as the hero battling or befriending the dragons and beasts? What happens to those who are bored? Nothing good for sure, the best mischief comes from boredom."

"Natalia! Come down from there! Everyone's waiting!"

"Ahhh! I'm Reading! I don't want to get married!", pouted Natalia sitting in a tree, "I want to finish my book! It's much better than marriage!" she yelled down to her sister.

*sigh* Katyusha could almost face-palm,... or face-tree at the moment.

"Toris is not that bad, come on you're making everyone wait." Katyusha tugged on Natalia's foot dangling from above. "Toris traveled all the way here for you and you leave him without a bride, you can bring your book just come on!"

Natalia groaned as she slid down from her perch dramatically and wined all the way back to the house, dragging her feet. Not caring about life in general, especially today.


	2. The Ceremony?

**A/N: Konichiwa! sorry for some out-off character actions. :3**

(^w^) ~~~~~~~~`The Ceremony~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (^w^)

*Aisle music "Here comes the bride"*

She could see him at the end of that wretched red carpet. All fancy with his top hat and waist coat all pressed to perfection. Everything about this was perfect. Except herself, the bride, absolutely did NOT want to be here.

Upon reaching the altar and the preacher lived up to his title, going on and on...and on. Natalia looked around, everyone she knew was here. Even the people she didn't like who are better off six feet under ground.

The Preacher was getting close now, Toris had tightened his grip, and despair swelled in her throat. barely eighteen and getting married, such a shame. But out of the corner of her eye, A white flash darted through the hedges. There it was again!

Without even realizing what she was doing, Natalia had Toris standing alone on the daisies holding the rings, As she raced down the aisle hitching up her blue summer dress.

The White thing darted in and out off her vision, leading her into the maze, and the center. There was the old training tunnels. Soldiers would come here long ago to train in confined spaces. It was used a lot during the Vietnam war… She used to play in there with her siblings; Katyusha and Ivan, … when Ivan was still alive.

Turns out the white thing was a rabbit she realized. wearing a red coat? Ridiculous. She watched as It jumped into the hole after glancing back at her, almost as if it wanted her to follow. Natalia shrugged, jumping into the tunnels after a dressed up rabbit is better than getting married any day. and jumped in.

Yet something was not quite right, she never touched the ground, it never came. She kept falling and falling. The opening growing smaller as she fell enshrouding her in darkness. But soon another light appeared from below seconds before she entered it.

Pianos with invisible fingers playing different tunes melded together, sunflowers dancing on air, little yellow birds flew around in different outfits. And clocks, clocks of every kind spiraled around but instead of numbers the world LATE was inscribed on every one.

Suddenly she found herself standing on a checkered floor with battered and torn old cards scattered all across. The only other things in the room was a full length mirror, and the white rabbit.

The white rabbit looked at her silently as she walked across, but as she got closer it hopped into the mirror, and transformed. Natalia almost fell over in shock as it looked like a young man stepped around in the mirror and faced her. He was drop-dead gorgeous. silvery blond hair barely brushed down to cover his amethyst eyes, He had a suit of different shades of red except his white gloves, coal black shoes, and his black top hat that had a scarlet ribbon.

But nothing mattered after he smiled and beckoned her over to the mirror. Natalia walked over in a daze, as he patiently waited for her to come extending a hand that was so inviting. She put her hands against the mirror glass and it rippled against her touch distorting his image, but it did not break. She looked back at him and saw him raise his hands to the mirror with a mischievous smile and touched her hands. The mirror had separated around their hands and sound exploded at his touch.

Birds were singing, the rustling of leaves, a far away flute danced throughout the room, and Natalia could see a forest behind the man, It was a rain forest full of exotic flowers and strange birds flitted around.

So captured by the sight she didn't even notice him pulling her gently into the mirror whispering.

"Welcome to Aweland, Natalia."


End file.
